Crazy Hand (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
'Summary' Crazy Hand is a disembodied hand-like entity who acts as the secondary recurring boss and destruction-loving partner to Master Hand in the Super Smash Bros. universe. He resides at Final Destination at all times, waiting, as a part of the final boss in Classic Mode of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 (a.k.a., Wii U and 3DS). Crazy Hand was introduce in Melee. Despite appearing in three of the four games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. Theories have been made surrounding Master Hand maybe being a kid playing with his toys (the Smash fighters), being the creative desire of the child, while Crazy Hand is the destructive desire of the child. Tabuu has also been incorporated into the theory, representing society telling the child to stop playing with his toys--and Master Core is, the child having grown into an adolescent, the regret the man has for still playing with his toys. In spite of all of this, nothing has been confirmed, and thus, Master Hand is only known as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe, and in Brawl, as the master of the World of Trophies, with Crazy Hand being his destructive counterpart. Overall, Crazy Hand is a character that is shrouded in mystery. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 2-C Name: Crazy Hand Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Destruction-loving Counterpart to Master Hand Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Pyrokinesis, Electricity Infusion, Destruction, Spatial Slicing, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Sleep Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping and Energy Ball Projection Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Equal to Master Hand, who created the Smash Bros. universe from nothing. When Master Hand or Crazy Hand is defeated, said universe ceases to exist) Speed: Infinite (Equal to Master Hand, who can exist outside of space-time when creating the universe, and in Subspace, an empty realm that holds universes within) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Ranges from extended melee to dozens of meters w/ most attacks. Universal+ at full power Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Insane Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Big Rip:' Rips open the fabric of space, creating a vortex. *'Finger Drill:' Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. *'Spider Walk:' Crawls on the ground. *'Floor Sweep:' Sweeps across length of the area. *'Flying Punch:' Flies in from behind to punch. *'Flying Slap:' Flies in from behind to slap. *'Jetstream:' Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. *'Power Punch:' Punches the opponent with electricity. *'Finger Bombs:' Drops a series of bombs. *'Laser Nail:' Shoots several lasers downward. *'Reverse Throw:' Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. *'Squeeze:' Squeezes the opponent. *'Pink Pillar:' Produces a series of magenta orbs that he sticks to the ground and explodes when a target goes near them or when time passes by. *'Shadow Ball Bash:' Creates a ball of shadow energy and backhands it to the area. *'Tri-Poke:' Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. *'Vertical Throw:' Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. *'Fake-Out Slap:' Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. *'Spasm:' Flops around the ground, damaging anyone that gets near him. *'Snapper:' Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground, and flying if they're in the air. *'Toss Grab:' Throws the opponent to the side. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2